In the information equipment such as a cellular phone or a tablet PC, there are used vibrations as measures for transmitting information such as incoming, mail reception, and alarm notification to a user. Further, in recent years, vibrations are used as measures for transmitting a variety of types of information to the user also in a touch panel display or the like used in audio-visual equipment, gaming equipment, and so on.
As the vibration generation device, there is adopted, for example, a vibration motor (see, e.g., JP-A-2016-007114). In general, the vibration motor is provided with a stator, and a rotor having a shaft and a weight. The weight has the gravity center at a position shifted from the central axis of the shaft. In the vibration motor, the rotor rotates to cause the centrifugal action of the weight with the gravity center shifted, and thus, the vibration is generated.
Incidentally, in recent years, there have increased the chances of providing a function of a button to the surfaces of a variety of types of displays in smartphones, on-vehicle devices, and so on. In this case, since it is difficult for the user to judge whether or not the button is pressed (set to the ON state), there is performed to propagate the vibration to the finger in order to notify the user of the fact that the button has been pressed. Further, there have increased the chances of generating vibrations in accordance with a music or a variety of sounds in a smartphone, or transmitting a variety of types of information with vibrations also in a game machine or a virtual reality device. In particular in such purposes, the vibration motor has room for improvement in terms of improving the responsivity in order to promptly transmit the information to the user with the vibration.
Therefore, in view of the circumstances described above, the invention provides a vibration generation device superior in responsivity compared to the related art.